Our Lovely Box
by bluepoku21
Summary: Sebuah kotak hadiah untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hal biasa untuk mereka yang merupakan seorang artis. Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan fanservice couple itu? /Kyumin fic! YAOI. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"**OUR LOVELY BOX"**

**Summary : Sebuah kotak hadiah untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hal biasa untuk mereka yang merupakan seorang artis. Hanya saja, menjadi berbeda ketika masing-masing dari mereka merasakan ada yang aneh dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Lalu, apa KyuMin akan selamanya jadi fanservice couple?**

**Pair : Kyumin and other (sesuai jalan cerita nantinya)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn : BoyXBoy, Typo, Don't like this pair, don't read this fic!**

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sungmin melangkah gontai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan i-phone ditangannya menyernyit. Melihat sang bunny boy yang tampak lesu. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun -yang sedang duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasur- sekilas lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli lalu kembali berkutat dengan i-phonenya.

.

.

"Hahahahhaha…" Tawa Kyuhyun memecah keheningan kamar itu. Sungmin yang sepertinya merasa terganggu, menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kyu, bisakah kau memelankan suaramu? Aku capek." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Mianhae, hyung. Hanya saja, fanfiction yang dibuat oleh Kyumin shipper ini sangat lucu." Jawab Kyu memberi penjelasan, atau pembelaan atas diri sendiri? Entahlah…

"Kau membaca fanfiction tentang kita?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Sepertinya ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa membangun sebuah percakapan panjang dengan Kyuhyun. Malas untuk sekedar duduk, Sungmin berbalik mengahadap ranjang Kyuhyun. Yap! Sekarang Sungmin bisa melakukan percakapan dengan wajar.

"Ne." Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Dan hening kembali menjadi atmosfer kamar itu.

.

.

"Hyung! Mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?" Tawar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah selesai membaca fanfiction di i-phonenya. Sekarang, headset sudah bertengger manis di telinga maknae Super Junior itu.

Sungmin yang tadinya sudah hampir tertidur, menatap Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku lagi, bocah." Ucap Sungmin geram. Dasar Kyuhyun aneh, geraman Sungmin hanya dianggap angin lalu. Dan pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar. Hanya saja, penyampaiannya lebih simple.

"Mau atau tidak?"

Sungmin melempar Kyuhyun dengan bunny pink miliknya dan sukses menghantam wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cepat nyanyikan lagu yang bisa membuatku tenang." Dan dengan santainya, setelah melempar wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata yang lumayan penuh dengan makna perintah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk bunny pink Sungmin, lalu mulai bernyanyi. Tentu saja, setelah mengabaikan rasa dongkol di hatinya.

_Bogoshipttaneun nae ane yaegiga teongmitkkaji na-oryeohago_

_Chamaboryeogo jamshi saenggakhamyeon nan eoneusae marangeol_

_I wanna hold your hands_

_I wanna kiss to your lips _

_I wanna fall in love with you_

_It must be beautiful lovely day_

Sungmin sepertinya salah kali ini. Ia beranggapan akan tidur dengan nyenyak. Namun kenyataannya, mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu seperti itu, membuat pikirannya kembali pada saat Kyuhyun berkata tentang fanfiction yang ia baca. Suara Kyuhyun tidak jelek kok, hanya saja menyanyikan lagu seperti itu, berdua di dalam sebuah kamar, dengan lirik lagu seperti itu, dan yang terpenting dua manusia itu berasal dari jenis yang sama, seorang lelaki!

_I wanna hold your hands_

_I wanna kiss to your lips _

_I wanna fall in love with you_

_It must be -_

"Kyu, menurutmu hubungan sesama jenis itu bagaimana?" Pertanyaan hasil fantasi Sungmin pun berhasil ia ungkapkan. Hanya menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Easy!

"HAH?" Kyuhyun menatap horror hyungnya. Ucapan Sungmin sukses membuat lantunan nada indah yang dihiasi kata-kata itu berhenti seketika. Simply, menghentikan nyanyian Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan hebat!

"Jangan bilang kalau hyung menyukaiku!" Teriak Kyuhyun berlebihan.

BUGGH

Sepertinya kesialan sedang malas berpihak pada Kyuhyun. Terbukti, majalah yang baru saja Sungmin lempar dengan sasaran wajah Kyuhyun, mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai.

"Lupakan. Lanjutkan saja nyanyianmu."

Kyuhyun baru akan memulai nyanyiannya ketika ia baru saja dapat mencerna kondisi mereka berdua sekarang. Ia hanya terdiam, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh.

"Hyung, ini aneh."

"Hm?" Cukup untuk balasan, pikir Sungmin.

"Aku bernyanyi untukmu, benar kan?"

"Kau mau dibawa di Psikiater dulu atau langsung ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, eoh?"

"Hyung!" Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat serius sekarang.

"Ne, kau memang sedang bernyanyi untukku. Wae?"

"Aku hanya merasa sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pacarku." Gantian Sungmin yang menatap horror kepada Kyu.

"Aku normal." Kata Sungmin telak.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyu, sungmin, bisakah kalian membuka pintu sebentar?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan kedua alis yang dinaikkan lalu menunjuk pintu kamar mereka. Mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya berdecak kesal lalu beranjak membuka pintu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun beranjak pindah dari kasurnya menuju kasur Sungmin lalu merebahkan dirinya santai di atas kasur Sungmin.

"Wae, Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar pembicaraan dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ups, kamar dia dan Sungmin, seharusnya.

"Ini, aku dan Ryeowook menemukannya di depan pintu dorm kita. Sepertinya dari Kyumin Shipper." Ucap Yesung.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo, Yesung hyung." Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengambil kotak yang Yesung maksud. Setelah Yesung sudah sekitar 3 langkah menjauhi pintu kamar mereka, Sungmin berbalik menutup pintu kamar.

"Kyu." Sungmin memanggil kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur-atau tidak- di atas kasur Sungmin dengan memeluk boneka bunny milik Sungmin.

"Hm? Sesuatu dari kyumin shipper lagi?" Tebak kyuhyun. Pura-pura menebak sih, kan dia mencuri dengar sedari tadi.

"Hm."

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya, jika semula ia tidur sekarang ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur Sungmin. Kyuhyun menepuk ruang disebelahnya sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin. Mengerti, Sungmin lalu duduk di sebelah magnae itu.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan membukanya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Bersama." Jawab kyuhyun lalu menarik kotak yang berada di tangan Sungmin itu. Lebarnya hampir sama dengan laptop berukuran 14 inch. Mereka berdua kemudian dengan perlahan membuka tutup kotak itu. Ketika sudah hampir terbuka dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun menahan gerakan tangan Sungmin di tutup kado itu dan menutup kembali kotak itu.

Sungmin menyeryit. "Wae?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menarik secarik kertas yang berada di sisi kanan kotak itu. Wajar sih sungmin tidak melihat kertas itu, ia hanya memangku bagian kiri kotak itu.

Kertas tadi, Kyuhyun perlihatkan ke Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Ayo baca!"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya begitu semangat dengan kertas itu. Mereka berdua kemudian membaca surat itu bersama.

_I'm Kyumin Shipper. Sampai sekarang aku bingung, apa kalian marah dengan kami? _

_Apa kalian benar-benar seperti yang kami bayangkan? Aku selalu berharap iya, walau hati kecilku tetap berkata tidak seharusnya seperti ini._

_Maaf kalau kalian merasa risih. Aku dan teman-teman yang lain hanya tidak bisa berhenti mencintai kalian sebagai Kyumin couple._

Setelah membaca surat pendek itu, kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Gwenchana?" Khawatir, Kyuhyun berinisiatif bertanya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menarik kotak yang setengah sisinya masih berada dipangkuan kyuhyun.

Sebelum kyuhyun bertanya, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu berujar dengan lirih.

"Kita akan menyimpan ini, Kyu." Kata Sungmin pelan sambil memeluk kotak itu.

"Arra, terserah hyung saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum memaklumi lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin.

_._

_I don't know what the meaning of this feeling is..._

_But I know that I must forget about this feeling..._

_Because this all are wrong, baby._

.

TBC or END?

**A/N : Hai~! Ada yang berminat dengan fic gaje ini? Kalau ada review yah, menghargai karya author aneh ini aja kok.. ^^**

…**review…**


	2. Chapter 2

"**OUR LOVELY BOX"**

**Summary : Sebuah kotak hadiah untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hal biasa untuk mereka yang merupakan seorang artis. Hanya saja, menjadi berbeda ketika masing-masing dari mereka merasakan ada yang aneh dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Lalu, apa KyuMin akan selamanya jadi fanservice couple?**

**Pair : Kyumin and other (sesuai jalan cerita nantinya)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn : BoyXBoy, Typo, Don't like this pair, don't read this fic!**

Chapter 2!

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar pagi itu. Itu adalah ketukan dari art of voice Super Junior, Kim Jongwoon. Yesung hari ini dapat tugas untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan alam mimpi mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar. Hanya saja kali ini lebih terdengar keras. Pertanda Yesung sudah mulai jengah dengan dua manusia di dalamnya.

"Yah! Bangun hoi!" Teriak Yesung kesal.' Kenapa dua manusia itu belum bangun juga?'. Batin Yesung sudah mulai capek. Yesung kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tak berdosa itu.

CEKLEK

Akh, akhirnya bunyi yang Yesung paling inginkan saat ini, terdengar juga. Bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka. Yesung menatap malas pada seorang namja yang penampilannya masih acak-acakan. Sesekali pemuda itu menguap di hadapan Yesung dengan santainya. Apa dia tak sadar Yesung sedang badmood sekarang?

"Yah! Kenapa kau baru bangun, Sungmin ah?" Sembur Yesung kepada pemuda di hadapannya yang masih memasang wajah polos. Maklum, dia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Eh, mian hyung.." Racau Sungmin dengan suara serak. Sepertinya Sungmin memang masih mengantuk. Niat Yesung untuk sedikit memarahi dongsaengnya itu pun hilang. Ia hanya menghela napas pelan lalu mencoba melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aish, kau ini. Kyuhyun sudah bangun?" Ucap Yesung sembari mengintip ke dalam kamar Kyumin. Yesung mengintip dari celah antara kepala Sungmin dan pintu. Yah, Sungmin tidak membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar.

"Belum, hyung. Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Arra, setelah itu jangan lupa sarapan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung segera bergegas ke arah ruang makan. Sepertinya ia berniat membantu Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Sementara itu, Sungmin menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan menuju lemarinya. Sungmin lebih memilih merapikan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat sedang memilih-milih beberapa baju. Ia mengambil celana jeans putih selutut dan baju kaos berwarna abu-abu. Setelah selesai dengan bajunya, Sungmin kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menggosok gigi, mencuci muka, dan mengganti pakaiannya, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih tidur di tempat tidurnya. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sudah terbiasa tidur di tempat tidur yang sama. Alasannya, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa tidur di samping hyungnya. Alasan simple yang aneh. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan tangan sebelah kiri yang menggantung sempurna di udara. Persis seperti orang yang habis dibunuh. Perlahan, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Kyuhyun.

Ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun yang masih asik terlelap.

"Kyu, bangunlah.." Kata Sungmin pelan dan sangat lembut.

Satu rahasia Sungmin, ia selalu membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti ini. Sungmin pernah mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan suara yang keras, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak bangun. Oleh karena itu, Sungmin selalu membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara lembut seperti ini.

"Engh.." Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasa ada goncangan di tubuhnya. Perlahan, kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah Sungmin, sama seperti biasanya.

"Kyu, bangunlah.. Setelah itu, kita sarapan." Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah rapi.

"Hmm, arra.. Tumben hyung sudah rapi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Sungmin yang terlihat sangat manis pagi itu. Entah kesan manly-nya menguar kemana.

"Aku hanya tak enak dengan member lain. Kau tahu? Yesung hyung sepertinya tadi sudah lama sekali mengetuk pintu kita di depan. Dan sepertinya aku bangun terlalu lama hingga membuat Yesung hyung badmood. Rencananya, aku merapikan diri dulu terus membangunkanmu. Supaya, setelah kau bangun aku bisa langsung membantu yang lainnya di dapur." Jelas Sungmin panjang. Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang kau rapikan dulu dirimu yang sangat berantakan itu. Aku menunggumu di ruang makan." Kata Sungmin lalu berlalu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar hinaan pertama Sungmin untuk hari ini. Baiklah, Kyuhyun memang mengakui kalau penampilannya saat bangun tidur memang selalu buruk untuk dipandangi. Tapi, Sungmin kan bisa tidak segamblang itu!

Merasa percuma berargumen di dalam hati, Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Tujuannya satu, merapikan dirinya agar Sungmin tak menyebutnya 'berantakan' lagi. Ck! Sepertinya perkataan Sungmin saat berpengaruh untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Sungmin ah, kotak kemarin isinya apa?" Tanya Yesung setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya dengan baik. Biar bagaiamanapun Yesung tetap memperhatikan adab tentang cara makan.

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kotak kemarin? Kami menyimpannya." Jawab Sungmin lalu menyendokkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa tak langsung di buka, hyung?" Kali ini, Ryeowook yang bertanya. Ryeowook bingung, bukankah setiap ada kado untuk mereka pasti segera dibuka. Lalu, untuk apa menyimpannya?

"Malas saja, sudahlah.. Tak usah bertanya macam-macam lagi, ini sedang di meja makan, hyung." Baiklah, pertanyaan Ryeowook dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. Walaupun jawabannya tak memuaskan ditambah lagi kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tak ada sopan-sopannya itu, namun berhasil membungkam pertanyaan-pertanyaan selanjutnya. Mungkin saja kan setelah Ryeowook, nantinya Shindong, Eunhyuk, ataupun Donghae yang akan bertanya lagi perihal kotak itu.

"Kami akan membukanya nanti, Wookie ah.." Sambung Sungmin lembut. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang mencoba mengembalikan suasana yang sempat canggung karena Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang tadinya cemberut segera mengganti ekspresi wajahnya. Ia sekarang tersenyum manis lalu kembali memakan masakan buatannya dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, hanya bisa mencibir dalam hati. 'Aish. Sungmin hyung selalu seperti itu. Dia benar-benar lembut kalau berkaitan dengan Ryewook. Bahkan denganku saja, ia tak pernah bersikap lembut. Menyebalkan', batin Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah selesai makan, member Super Junior segera bergegas membubarkan diri. Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Shindong sudah nyaman di depan TV. Donghae dan Ryeowook sepertinya lebih memilih browsing internet di kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di kamar mereka.

"Hyung.."

"Hm.."

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat saat mendengar Sungmin menyahut dengan malas-malasan.

"Aku ingin bicara, hyung." Sungmin yang mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun mulai berubah, berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Baiklah, Sungmin salah apa lagi kali ini?

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Setelah selesai berbicara seperti itu, Sungmin kembali ke kesibukannya semula. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin dengan malas.

"Bisakah hyung berhenti memandangi ponsel hyung?" Sungmin benar-benar ingin membunuh Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Ia sedang ingin bersantai saat ini. Apa salahnya saling mengirim pesan dengan adikmu? Kyuhyun benar-benar pengganggu.

"Baiklah, kau kenapa?" Sungmin mulai jengah dengan situasi seperti ini. Sungmin menyimpan ponselnya lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun, tepatnya di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang membuang wajahnya. Sepertinya manusia ini sedang kesal. Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa hyung tak coba buat couple baru saja? MinWook, misalnya. Aku lihat hyung benar-benar perhatian dengan Ryeowook hyung. Hyung juga siaran Sukira dengannya, kalian sering selca berdua, bahkan Ryeowook mengakui hyung sebagai pacarnya di twitter.."

Sungmin hanya melongo sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

MinWook?

Couple baru?

Kyuhyun kenapa sih sebenarnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun mau membicarakan hal-hal sensitive seperti ini. Memang sih, agak berlebihan jika kita sebut sensitive namun memang begitulah adanya. Semua member Super Junior jika dikaitkan dengan couple mereka atau membahas tentang couple akan menjadi percakapan yang boleh dibilang sedikit aneh. Mereka melakukan fanservice hanya untuk menyenangkan ELF dan shipper masing-masing couple. Maka dari itu, mereka merasa canggung jika harus benar-benar membahasnya di luar panggung. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk membahas masalah couple. MinWook? Sungmin memang pernah mendengarnya, hanya saja terlalu aneh jika ia mengambil pasangan fanservice Yesung hyung. Atau jangan-jangan, Kyuhyun cemburu dengan kedekatan Sungmin dan Ryeowook? Sungmin tersenyum jahil saat alasan tak masuk akal itu yang melintas di otaknya.

"Cemburu, Kyu?" Goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya berpikir shipper kalian akan lebih banyak daripada KyuMin Shipper." Balas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menekankan intonasinya saat menyebut 'KyuMin Shipper'. Entah apa maksud Kyuhyun menekan pada kata itu.

"Yah! Jangan memandang remeh KyuMin Shipper, Kyu. Mereka sangat banyak dan kau tahu? Mereka tak pernah berhenti jadi KyuMin Shipper hanya karena fanservice yang kita berikan sangat sedikit.. Mereka benar-benar hebat, Kyu!" Giliran Kyuhyun yang memandang Sungmin dengan bingung. Sungmin terlihat sangat semangat ketika bercerita tentang Shipper mereka. Mata Sungmin berbinar lucu dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat exited. Sadar atau tidak, seulas senyum tipis muncul dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar berencana kok untuk mengganti couplenya. Ia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan Sungmin. Akh, Kyuhyun sengaja jarang mendekati Sungmin saat di panggung. Kyuhyun tak mau pita suara KyuMin Shipper rusak hanya karena menjerit ketika melihat dengan jelas fanservice diantara mereka berdua.

"Lalu kalau aku dengan Wookie, kau dengan siapa? Siwon?"

Jika Kyuhyun saat ini sedang makan, bisa dipastikan ia akan tersedak lalu harus menjalani rawat inap di Rumah Sakit. Siwon? CK! Kyuhyun bukan seorang uke! Ia benar-benar merinding membayangkan dirinya yang dipasangkan dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Mau jadi apa nantinya couple mereka? Benar-benar tak ada chemistry!

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya merinding membanyangkan dirinya menjadi couple Siwon.

"Hey Kyu. Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat Sungmin mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ani.." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah hal seperti apa yang sedang Kyuhyun bayangkan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Agak bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini jadi sedikit moody.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih memandangnya. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau tak berniat mengganti couple kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Entahlah, sepertinya terseirat nada keragu-raguan saat Kyuhyun bertanya.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil lalu meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku sudah punya couple yang sangat aku sayangi, KyuMin couple. Dan pasanganku juga sepertinya sangat mencintaiku, jadi untuk apa aku cari yang lain.." Jawab Sungmin jahil. Ia hanya berniat menggoda Kyuhyun, sedikit mencairkan suasana antara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sinis ketika mendengar jawaban 'romantis' dari Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum setan..

"Wah.. Kau sangat romantis hari ini, chagi.. Kau benar-benar tahu aku sangat mencintaimu." Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

Sungmin hanya melogo mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang lumayan 'romantis'.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling berpandangan…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi di kamar mereka. Akh, sepertinya mereka menertawakan candaan mereka. Mereka menganggap lucu dialog-dialog 'romantis' yang sudah mereka ucapkan.

Kyuhyun ternyata sudah berhenti tertawa, ia hanya menatap Sungmin yang masih tertawa kecil. ELF memang benar, Sungmin sangat tampan. Tampan.. ah, tidak. Sungmin manis.. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-kata 'romantis' mereka. Kyuhyun tahu, dia seperti itu hanya karena canggung dengan hyungnya. Ya, benar. Kyuhyun mungkin hanya canggung dengan Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Jelas, mengucapkan kata-kata berlebihan seperti itu untuk candaan, sepertinya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun. Sensasi yang selalu berusaha ia tepis, sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan.

Drrt Drrt

Getaran handphone Sungmin menghentikan lamunan Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin mengambil kembali handphonenya yang sempat terabaikan. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat sender dari message yang diterimanya.

"Siapa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin begitu senang saat membaca pesan yang entah dari siapa itu.

"Sungjin.." Ujar Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Ow.."

.

.

Hening..

Sungmin sepertinya masih sibuk saling mengirim message dengan adiknya, Sungjin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri sendiri. Sesekali Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang terkadang senyum-senyum sendiri atau meracau tak jelas. Kyuhyun iri dengan Sungmin. Sungmin dan Sungjin sangat dekat. Mereka sering berbagi cerita bersama dan saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun yakin kalau Sungjin juga mengetahui siapa yeoja yang selama ini selalu Sungmin idamkan. Adik-Kakak itu memang kompak! Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Ahra. Bukan berarti hubungan Kyuhyun dan noonanya tak baik. Hanya saja, mereka jarang saling berhubungan, baik lewat handphone ataupun jejaring sosial. Yah, walaupun sekedar menanyakan kabar. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang dari noonanya saat ia dan noonanya tak bisa bertemu.

Kyuhyun penasaran. Sebenarnya, Sungmin dan Sungjin sedang membahas apa. Dan lagi, kenapa harus lewat message? Bukankah bisa telpon? Via telpon kan lebih mudah dan enak jika saling curhat-curhatan. Yah, kecuali hal yang mereka bicarakan memang rahasia.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut saat menyadari bahwa kakak-beradik itu pasti sedang curhat-curhatan. Namun, bukannya berdampak baik, malah berdampak buruk untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin penasaran! Rahasia apa yang Sungmin sembunyikan darinya? Pacar baru Sungmin?

Baiklah, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengintip takut-takut pada layar handphone touchscreen milik Sungmin. Niatnya sih, ingin membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di sana.

Merasa ada yang mengintip, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun dan mendelik ke Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Mau baca pesanku yah?" Tanya Sungmin sengit. Sungmin menyembunyikan handphonenya di belakang tubuhnya seakan takut Kyuhyun akan merebutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi seperti maling yang ketangkap basah.

Ketika merasakan handphonenya bergetar, Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya setelah sebelumnya mendelik dengan maksud mengancam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya. Apa salahnya sih jika Kyuhyun ingin tau? Dia kan bosan di kamar ini hanya berdiam diri. Ah, ralat. Didiamkan oleh Sungmin lebih tepatnya.

Mungkin karena bosan dan dalam keadaan badmood, Kyuhyun akhirnya menguap. Pertanda ia telah mengantuk. Dengan perlahan, ia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh Sungmin yang masih pada posisinya semula. Duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, Sungmin terlihat seperti menjaga Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit.

Dan jika Kyuhyun bangun pagi di awali dengan menatap Sungmin, kali ini ia tidur dengan menatap wajah Sungmin juga.

Mata Kyuhyun sudah tertutup sempurna. Hembusan napasnya sudah mulai teratur dan raut wajahnya yang polos, seakan tanpa beban. Kyuhyun tertidur dengan memeluk gulingnya.

"Apa jadinya jika kau tau apa yang ku bicarakan dengan Sungjin, Kyu?" Lirih Sungmin saat tahu Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Sedikit senyum pahit ia tenggerkan di bibir manisnya.

Drrt Drrt

Sungmin membuka kotak chatnya lalu membaca balasan message dari adik kandungnya itu.

'_Hyung memang pabo! :p Kyu hyung juga pabo! Aish! Kalian berdua couple yang bodoh!'_

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat membacanya. Ia tak membanyangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun jika tahu bahwa Sungjin mengatai dirinya bodoh. Ck!

Dengan lincah, jari-jari Sungmin mulai membalas message dari Sungjin itu.

'_Yah! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, Jinnie ah.. Hyung dan Kyuhyun bukan couple, ingat itu! Kyuhyun hanya dongsaeng yang dekat dengan hyung!'_

'_Jinjja? Hanya "dekat"?'_

Sungmin terdiam sebentar menatap layar handphonenya. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Tentu.' _

Sungmin kembali menatap balasan messagenya yang sangat singkat. Kata 'Tentu' justru tambah membuatnya pusing. Ia jadi tambah ragu.

Sebelum mendapat balasan dari Sungjin, Sungmin kembali mengetikkan kata-kata di layar handphonenya.

'_Bye Jinnie.. Hyung mau istirahat dulu.. '_

Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika sadar ia sudah berbohong dengan dongsaengnya. Untuk apa ia berbohong? Entahlah.. Sungmin juga ragu.. Sungmin hanya tak mau terlalu terbawa suasana. Karena Sungmin tahu satu hal yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun..

Sungjin adalah KyuMin Shipper.

Kenyataan unik. Tentu saja, jika obrolan mereka dilanjutkan, kata-kata Sungjin akan semakin mengada-ngada.

Setelah selesai melamun, Sungmin mematikan handphonenya lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar Donghae. Ia butuh orang yang bisa mencairkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

**..TBC..**

**A/N : Annyeong ^^ Nih chapter dua udah ada.. Maaf yah kalo membosankan Benar-benar terima kasih utk yg udah review crita aneh ini.. Oh iya, ada yg nanya kan lagu wktu Kyu nyanyi itu lagu apa? Nah, itu judulnya Lovely Day, chingu..**

**Special Thanks :**

**Park Ha Rin, min kurosaki, Rima KyuMin Elf, ShippoChan, JiYoo861015, lee demin, Meytha Shora Andriyan, Andhisa DhisaClouds, Teya, didot ming,** **Cha SungminWife, Lee Shurri, Kim Sung Ra SparKYU, Bunny Ming, Anaknya KyuMin Istrinya Eunhyuk, loli, and Chyukmin.**

**Thanks udah mau review ^^ Karena kalian, ak jd semangat utk lanjutin ff ini.. **

**Don't forget to review, readers ^^**

…**review…**


	3. Chapter 3

"**OUR LOVELY BOX"**

**Summary : Sebuah kotak hadiah untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hal biasa untuk mereka yang merupakan seorang artis. Hanya saja, menjadi berbeda ketika masing-masing dari mereka merasakan ada yang aneh dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Lalu, apa KyuMin akan selamanya jadi fanservice couple?**

**Pair : Kyumin and other (sesuai jalan cerita nantinya)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn : BoyXBoy, Typo, Don't like this pair, don't read this fic!**

…

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum ia beranjak dari ranjang milik Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju lemari. Sungmin membuka pintu lemarinya dan menyimpan handphonenya di sana. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita biru di atasnya. Benar-benar indah.

Sungmin memandang kotak itu lama. Hingga akhirnya ia mengambilnya lalu menutup kembali pintu lemarinya. Masih dengan posisi berdiri menghadap lemari, Sungmin menatap kotak yang ada di tangannya dengan pandangan aneh. Ia hanya menatap kotak itu tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk membukanya. Walau sesungguhnya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan isi kotak itu, tapi entah kenapa ia hanya merasa belum siap untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Bukan hanya sekali ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menadapatkan kado dari Kyumin Shipper. Mereka bahkan sudah sangat sering menerimanya. Hanya saja, Sungmin merasa ada yang berbeda dengan kado yang satu ini. Agaknya, surat yang ada di kotak ini merupakan penyebabnya. Sungmin juga manusia. Ia jelas merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat banyak orang yang menyayanginya berharap pada harapan kosong. Kyumin Shipper. Mereka tak seharusnya menganggap apa yang sudah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lakukan di atas panggung adalah kenyataan. Itu murni hanya fanservice, tak lebih dari itu. Sungmin tahu dengan jelas bagaimana mereka akan berteriak histeris ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya melakukan pergerakan kecil bersama.

Sungmin merasa bersalah. Apalagi setelah ia membaca surat itu. Sungmin sadar, mereka benar-benar mengharapkan Kyuhyun dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti apa yang selama ini mereka inginkan. Sungmin bisa saja melakukan itu jika ia bisa. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak bisa. Mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah takdir. Takdir tentang jenis mereka, laki-laki.

Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan dua jenis, perempuan dan laki-laki. Sungmin tahu dengan jelas, bagaimana kodrat yang seharusnya ia jalani. Laki-laki dan laki-laki tak bisa bersama. Itu sudah melanggar norma masyarakat. Sungmin tahu semua itu. Ia juga tahu bagaimana para 'penyimpang' itu diperlakukan oleh masyarakat. Mereka dianggap tak ubahnya seperti sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan.

Terkadang Sungmin bingung. Jika memang Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki dan perempuan untuk bersama, mengapa Tuhan memberikan perasaan cinta kepada mereka yang disebut penyimpang? Kenapa Tuhan memberi perasaan cinta untuk sejenisnya?

Sungmin terkekeh kecil ketika menyadari bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras tentang hal-hal yang tak jauh dari cinta sesama jenis.

"Sepertinya aku butuh seorang yeoja.." Ucap Sungmin sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan menyetujui ucapannya sendiri. Dengan lembut, ia menyimpan kembali kotak itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

CEKLEK

Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang muncul di balik pintu itu. Pemuda dengan senyum hangatnya itu hanya bisa membalas senyuman Sungmin. Lalu dengan isyarat, ia menyuruh Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Hae?" Tanya Sungmin lembut ketika dirinya telah duduk dengan nyaman di ranjang empuk milik dongsaengnya, Lee Donghae.

"Browsing, hyung.." Jawab Donghae singkat sembari menatap Sungmin yang kelihatan gelisah.

"Ada masalah, hyung?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tetap harus menghargai Sungmin sebagai orang yang lebih tua darinya. Meskipun kelahiran mereka hanya berbeda 9 bulan, setidaknya Donghae harus tetap sopan dengan hyungnya yang satu ini.

Donghae menyernyit bingung ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Agaknya, Sungmin ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada Donghae.

"Ehm.." Sungmin terlihat bingung untuk memulai dari mana. Sementara itu, Donghae terlihat serius mendengar penuturan Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Err.."

Donghae menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempari Sungmin dengan bantalnya ketika melihat Sungmin yang beberapa kali tak jadi berbicara. Pemuda manis itu akan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika akan mengucapkan satu kata. Sepertinya Sungmin terlalu bingung sekarang. Ah, tidak. Sungmin sedikit malu. Terbukti wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Donghae jadi gemas sendiri ketika melihatnya.

"Err.." Sungmin melirik Donghae sekilas.

"Ya?" Sambung Donghae tak sabar.

"Hae.." Donghae menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar. Sepertinya ia terlalu terbawa suasana.

"Apa.. kau punya.. err.." Sungmin menghentikan kembali ucapannya membuat Donghae kesal.

"Aish! Kau mau bilang apa sih, hyung?" Potong Donghae kesal. Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar nada suara Donghae yang agak menakutkan. Refleks, Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Donghae yang melihat tingkah aegyo hyungnya itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Kalau sudah begini, Donghae tak akan tega untuk mencak-mencak dengan hyungnya itu.

"Aish.. Sekarang lanjutkan ucapan hyung, aku akan mendengarnya." Ucap Donghae mencoba lembut. Sungmin yang mendengarnya, spontan tersenyum sangat manis. Namun sayang, senyuman Sungmin yang kelewat manis itu ternyata membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri. Ia semakin tak yakin jika hyungnya itu benar-benar 'hyung'nya. Donghae bahkan merasa wajahnya tak lebih muda dari Sungmin.

"Begini Hae.." Sungmin baru saja akan kembali memotong ucapannya ketika ia melihat Donghae mendelik ke arahnya. Bermaksud mengancam.

"Kau punya.. err.. teman yeo-yeoja?" Tanya Sungmin pelan dan hati-hati.

Donghae terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum sangat lebar sembari menatap Sungmin jahil.

"Jadi tentang yeoja, hyung? Kenapa tak bilang saja?" Pertanyaan Donghae sukses membuat kedua pipi Sungmin bersemu merah. Sungmin benar-benar malu sekarang.

Melihat Sungmin yang gelagapan, Donghae mendekat ke arah hyungnya itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Hyung tinggal bilang padaku, gadis seperti apa yang hyung cari." Ujar Donghae mantap sembari merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Baiklah, Hae.." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

.

.

"Tidak.. Dia terlalu muda untukku, Hae.."

"Aku curiga yeoja ini tak bisa memasak sama sekali. Lihatlah, ia sepertinya yeoja yang pemalas.."

"Wajahnya penuh dengan jerawat. Kalau begini, lebih baik jerawat Kyuhyun deh.."

"Mukanya tua, Hae. Dia tak mungkin berumur 19 jika wajahnya seperti ini.."

"Kalau yang ini tak ada imut-imutnya! Aku Bahkan masih lebih imut darinya.."

Donghae menggeram frustasi ketika mendengar komentar terkahir dari hyungnya itu. Donghae baru sadar, hyungnya itu ternyata narsis juga. Ia menghela napas lelah. Jadi, Sungmin mau yeoja yang sepeti apa? Sedari tadi, Donghae memperlihatkan kepada Sungmin foto-foto yeoja yang dikenalnya. Dan hasilnya, tak ada satupun yeoja yang dapat menarik perhatian Sungmin. Yang lebih parah, Sungmin malah menghina satu per satu yeoja tersebut. Ck! Donghae semakin heran dengan tipe wanita idaman Sungmin.

"Jadi hyung mau yeoja seperti apa, sih?" Bentak Donghae jengkel.

"Aku tak tahu, Hae. Makanya aku meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Agaknya, Sungmin takut dengan Donghae sekarang. Bukannya tak menghargai bantuan Donghae, hanya saja tak ada satu pun yeoja yang bisa membuat ia tertarik dari semua yeoja yang Donghae perlihatkan kepadanya. Padahal, yeoja-yeoja itu semuanya cantik. Sungmin hanya kurang 'minat' dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.

Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat Donghae mengacak rambutnya layaknya orang yang sedang frustasi.

"Hae, tak usah dipaksakan. Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan yang lain." Ucap Sungmin tulus sembari tersenyum. Donghae menatap Sungmin lama hingga akhirnya ia kembali menghela napas.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku sama sekali tak membantu." Kata Donghae sesal. Sepertinya semua semangat Donghae untuk memperlihatkan foto yeoja-yeoja cantik kepada hyungnya ini, sudah hilang mengudara. Ternyata Sungmin berselera tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Yeoja-yeoja yang Donghae perlihatkan adalah yeoja-yeoja yang bisa dibilang 'menengah ke atas'.

"Gwenchana, Hae.." Balas Sungmin lembut lalu mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya itu.

Donghae yang merasakan pergerakan di rambutnya, hanya bisa tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Anyway.. Gomawo, dongsaeng ah.." Ucap Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Donghae.

Sungmin sudah berniat pergi, namun langkahnya untuk mendekat selangkah lagi dengan pintu terhenti ketika mendengar Donghae memanggilnya.

"Hyung?"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Donghae. "Wae?"

"Kenapa hyung tak pacaran denganku saja?" Tanya Donghae asal dengan senyuman jahilnya. Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sepertinya jiwa jahil Donghae sudah kembali.

"Tunggu aku siap. Aku akan menerimamu, Hae." Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan kelincinya. Benar-benar membuat Donghae gemas.

Donghae terkekeh ketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Arra. Sekarang hyung keluar dari kamarku, aku mau istirahat! Hush.. Hush.." Kata Donghae bercanda sambil memainkan tangannya, bermaksud mengusir Sungmin.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu kembali melangkah menuju pintu kamar itu. Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap menutup kembali pintu kamar Donghae ketika ia mendengar teriakan Donghae dari dalam.

"Fighting, hyung!" Dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati. Setidaknya, hubungannya dan Donghae tak seburuk dulu.

.

.

"Kyu?" Ucap Sungmin ketika masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Sungmin berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang miliknya lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sana. Sungmin tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang jauh. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bersikap kurang normal hari ini. Sungmin ingat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuh yeoja-yeoja yang Donghae perlihatkan kepadanya, benar-benar sexy. Hanya saja, sepertinya hal itu tak cukup menjerat Sungmin. Mereka juga berasal dari kalangan atas atau bisa dibilang keluarga yang kaya. Tapi, Sungmin yakin ia tak begitu memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan dari segi wajah, yeoja-yeoja itu benar-benar cantik. Sungmin bahkan yakin beberapa dari mereka bisa menyaingi artis-artis K-pop yeoja sekarang.

Hasrat.

Sungmin benar-benar tak merasakan hal itu ketika melihat yeoja-yeoja itu. Ia merasa hambar. Sama sekali tak tertarik dengan 'bentuk' mereka. Sungmin tak menampik kenyataan tentangnya yang begitu dekat dengan kalangan yeoja. Sungmin memang merasa nyaman dengan mereka, namun hanya untuk sebatas teman. Karena untuk ke tingkat lanjut, Sungmin masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati seseorang karena dirinya yang hanya mau 'coba-coba'.

"Kau sudah makan, hyung?" Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Otomatis, lamunan Sungmin buyar seketika.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menatap heran pada namja yang sedang duduk menyandar pada sandaran ranjang. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun masih tidur?

"Aku baru saja bangun, hyung.." Ujar Kyuhyun ketika mengerti maksud tatapan aneh dari Sungmin yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Jadi, hyung sudah makan siang?" Tanya Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya ketika ia menyadari Sungmin tak akan menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya tadi.

"Belum." Jawab Sungmin singkat sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung ada rencana sore ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan dari dongsaengnya itu hanya bisa menyernyit bingung. Untuk apa Kyuhyun menanyakan hal seperti ini kepada Sungmin?

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Sungmin lalu menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit gugup ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Err.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, hyung?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau hyung tak mau, tak apa.." Sambung Kyuhyun cepat ketika melihat Sungmin yang agak kaget mendengar tawarannya.

"Berdua?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Hyung mau mengajak yang lainnya?" Balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam, agaknya ia masih mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya jika mereka pergi dengan member lainnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin yang terlihat lucu ketika sedang berpikir.

"Aku rasa tidak, cukup kita berdua." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Jujur saja, hati Sungmin sedikit berdesir ketika mengucapkan kata 'berdua'.

"Baiklah, kita pergi 20 menit lagi. Hyung mandi di kamar kita saja, biar aku mandi di kamar Yesung hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lalu segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil peralatan mandinya. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kamar mereka, membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya menyernyit bingung.

"Jangan bilang dengan yang lainnya, hyung. Aku tak mau mereka salah paham lagi." Dan dengan itu, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan gerakan pelan. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, meskipun Kyuhyun tak melihat. Sungmin mengerti maksud Kyuhyun untuk tak memberitahukan member lain. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga sih sebenarnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak mau kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu terulang. Hari dimana Ryeowook dengan polosnya mengangkat telpon dari ummanya Kyuhyun. Dan ketika umma Kyuhyun bertanya Kyuhyun ada dimana, eternal magnae itu menjawab dengan santainya, "Kyuhyun sedang pergi makan malam dengan Sungmin hyung. Bisa dibilang kencan sih, ahjumma.."

Sungmin tak tahu bagimana nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu, malamnya Kyuhyun mendapat telpon dari ummanya. Hanya saja, Sungmin tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas, hari itu benar-benar hari yang sangat memalukan untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja, mereka berdua tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar manis, hyung." Puji Donghae ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Donghae benar-benar menyukai jika Sungmin memakai setelan pakaian seperti ini. Setelan pakaian dimana Sungmin terlihat sangat manis dan tak menunjukkan sisi manly-nya. Donghae berdecak kagum ketika melihat Sungmin menggunakan celana jeans putih panjang dengan kemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak berwarna biru, ditambah rompi putih yang dibiarkan tak dikancing. Dengan sentuhan terakhir, yaitu sepatu sneakers putih. Benar-benar cocok untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Donghae ragu dari bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Benarkah, Hae?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu. Sungmin terlihat sedang membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di depan cermin, ia hanya ingin memastikan penampilannya sekarang. Sungmin tak boleh terlihat buruk jika akan jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun, benar kan?

"Tentu saja, hyung." Puji Donghae lagi. Donghae bahkan berjanji, jika suatu saat dia tahu bahwa Sungmin sama sekali bukan lelaki, ia bersumpah akan memacari hyungnya itu dan memamerkannya pada Ibunya. Fantasi yang aneh, Donghae ah..

"Oh iya, hyung. Memangnya kau akan kemana?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Jelas saja, jika Sungmin sudah rapi seperti ini, mana mungkin dia hanya akan berdiam diri di rumah. Donghae yakin jika Sungmin pasti ada acara yang lumayan penting untuk hari ini, mengingat begitu ribetnya hyungnya ini ketika bercermin.

Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika ia berkata akan pergi dengan Kyuhyun, seluruh member akan heboh sendiri. Sungmin juga tak mau membayangkan wajah jahil Sungjin jika tahu ia dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama. Namun jika ia berbohong, Sungmin tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Err.." Donghae menunggu dengan sabar ketika melihat hyungnya itu cukup gugup dengan pertanyaannya. Seringai jahil muncul dari bibirnya ketika otaknya mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang cukup akurat untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Hyung mau pergi kencan yah?" Goda Donghae. Donghae terkikik geli ketika melihat hyungnya itu gelagapan.

"A-ani.. " Jawab Sungmin gugup. Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Kau sedang apa, Donghae hyung?" Donghae dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Terlebih Donghae, ia agak bergidik ketika mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang kurang bersahabat.

"Aniya, Kyu. Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja. Sehabis ini, aku akan ke kamar Yesung hyung dan Ryeowookie kok." Ucap Donghae memberi penjelasan kepada maknae evil itu.

Kyuhyun yang tak mau peduli dengan Donghae, dengan tak sopannya menyuruh Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dengan gerakan tangan mengusir. Kali ini, Sungmin merasa de javu. Jika tadinya ia yang diusir oleh Donghae, sekarang Donghae yang diusir oleh Kyuhyun. Ck!

Ketika pintu kamar itu sudah tertutup dan Donghae sudah pergi dari kamar mereka, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin menahan napasnya ketika menyadari jarak antara tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat.

"Kau serius akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin yang memang memiliki pribadi yang sensitive, menganggap Kyuhyun telah menghina pakaiannya. Bukannya tadi Donghae memuji penampilannya? Kenapa Kyuhyun sekarang malah menghina penampilannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sekarang yang melintas dan berputar-putar di kepala Sungmin.

"Ini jelek yah?" Balas Sungmin sembari memperhatikan kembali dirinya di cermin. Sungmin menyernyit bingung ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli.

"Wae?" Baiklah, nada suara Sungmin mulai meninggi. Harga dirinya benar-benar seperti diinjak-injak sekarang.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau jelek, hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau, bodoh.."

"Aku tak pernah mengatakannya." Elak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tambah kesal.

"Kau bertanya seolah menghina pakaianku! Aku tahu pakaian-pakaianku memang aneh dan tak sebagus punyamu, tapi kau bisa menghargainya, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah ketika menyadari hyungnya itu salah paham. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bermaksud menghina pakaian Sungmin. Hanya saja, pakaian itu terlalu pas untuk Sungmin dan membuatnya semakin imut saja. Yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul orang-orang yang memandang hyungnya itu berlebihan. Sungmin kan bukan pajangan yang bisa seenaknya dilihat-lihat oleh orang banyak!

"Dengar hyung, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Maksudku, apa hyung yakin akan keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini? Hyung terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian ini.." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar ketika menyadari ada rona-rona pink tipis di kedua pipi hyungnya itu.

"Aku tak suka jika hyung jadi pusat perhatian orang. Terlebih lagi, kita ini artis hyung, mencolok sedikit saja, kita akan dengan mudah bisa dikenali." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk. Kyuhyun benar, ia tak mungkin keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini. Ia tak mau berakhir di tangan fans-fans mereka.

"Aku akan menggantinya." Kata Sungmin pelan.

"Tak usah, hyung.."

Sungmin kembali dikejutkan oleh maknae evil yang satu ini. Dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut, Kyuhyun melepas rompi yang sedari tadi Sungmin pakai. Kyuhyun bahkan melepasnya mudah, tanpa perlawanan dari Sungmin. Agaknya, Sungmin masih terlalu gugup untuk sekedar bertanya tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunggu dalam diam ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh darinya dan mendekati lemarinya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membongkar pakaian-pakaian yang ada di sana. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari, Kyuhyun berjalan kembali mendekati Sungmin.

"Nah, lebih baik jika hyung memakai hoodie ini saja. Warnanya hitam, tak terlalu mencolok di depan umum." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam kepada Sungmin. Dengan canggung, Sungmin mengambil hoodie itu lalu memasangkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin sudah selesai memakainya. Sekarang, kemeja biru Sungmin hanya terlihat pada bagian kerahnya saja, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah tertutup dengan hoodie hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa, tak buruk." Jawab Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk pergi. Kyuhyun memakai jeans panjang berwarna hitam dan hoodie biru tua sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggunakan sepatu sneakers dengan warna yang sama dengan Sungmin, sepatu berwarna putih.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk Kyuhyun yang malah lamban disaat-saat seperti ini. Ini akan semakin memalukan untuk Sungmin.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Ucap Sungmin lagi bermaksud memperjelas ucapannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah tak sabar yah, hyung?"

"Diam, bocah!" Balas Sungmin jengkel. Ia sudah cukup dibuat malu oleh manusia setan di hadapannya. Sungmin tak mau jika Kyuhyun bertambah senang ketika berhasil menggoda dirinya. Evil yang satu ini memang sangat hebat dalam menggoda Sungmin.

"Arra, arra.. Sekarang kita pergi.." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu segera menarik dan menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu.

Sepertinya, mereka berdua tak perlu repot-repot untuk bersembunyi dari member lainnya. Berterimakasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang jenius. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga Yesung, Ryeowook, Shindong, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tak menampakkan diri mereka di ruang TV. Menyadari kebingungan Sungmin karena dorm mereka sepi, Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai jahil.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku sudah membereskan mereka. Mereka semua sedang bersantai di kamar Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum misterius. Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaan dua hyung dan tiga dongsaengnya itu.

"Masker?" Sungmin dengan segera menyambar benda hitam yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah memakainya, ia dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari dorm mereka. Semoga saja tak ada yang bisa mengenali mereka.

.

.

"Jongjin?" Sungmin yang berada tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke depan ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang menyerukan nama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Eh? Kyuhyun, Sungmin hyung?" Ucapnya dengan gagu. Ia memperlihatkan semyum termanis yang pernah ia miliki kepada dua orang di hadapannya.

Sungmin yang tadinya hanya menjadi pendengar, kemudian tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jongjin.

"Sungmin hyung, Kyu, kalian bisa duduk di sini jika kalian mau." Ucap jongjin menawarkan.

Mendengar penawaran Jongjin, Kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin seolah bertanya pendapat Sungmin tentang penawaran dari Jongjin. Sembari tersenyum, Sungmin kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita bergabung di sini, Jongjin ah.." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang tengah berada di sebuah rumah makan yang sederhana. Jangan salah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk makan di tempat sederhana seperti ini, bukan karena mereka pelit. Hanya saja, mereka berdua beranggapan bahwa makanan di rumah makan sederhana seperti ini, jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan makan di restoran. Makanan-makanannya juga tak kalah enak. Satu hal lagi yang mereka sukai dari rumah makan sederhana yang satu ini adalah pengunjungnya. Rumah makan ini akan ramai hanya pada jam-jam tertentu, seperti jam makan siang dan jam makan malam. Sedangkan sekarang, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 03.30 p.m., itu berarti rumah makan ini sepi. Dan tentu saja hal ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Disaat-saat seperti ini, mereka dengan leluasa bisa melepaskan masker yang mereka pakai.

Entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan hari ini, mereka tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jongjin, adik dari Yesung. Setelah melewati acara awal pertemuan yang lumayan canggung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih bergabung dengan Jongjin, mereka memilih berada satu meja dengan adik dari lead vocal Super Junior itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua buah gelas yang berada tepat di atas meja mereka. Satu gelas masih penuh dan gelas yang lainnya sudah berkurang setengah isinya.

"Jongjin ah, kau memesan dua minuman?" Tanya Sungmin. Jongjin kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, hyung.. Itu-"

"Mianhae Jongjin hyung.." Sebuah suara yang tentu saja sangat mereka kenal masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran mereka. Suara yang dengan tidak sopannya memutus perkataan seorang Kim Jongjin. Seorang pemuda manis sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka. Dan dengan santainya, ia duduk di kursi sebelah Jongjin, berhadapan langsung dengan hyungnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Sungjin?" Ucap Sungmin tak percaya ditambah dengan wajah horrornya.

"Eh? Kau sedang apa di sini, hyung? Bersama Kyuhyun hyung pula." Ujarnya sembari melirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Tentu saja kami di sini ingin makan, Sungjin ah." Balas Sungmin dengan malas-malasan. Agaknya, bertemu tiba-tiba dengan Sungjin seperti ini, bisa membuat mood Sungmin memburuk.

"Hei, bersikap baiklah denganku, hyung. " Protes Sungjin tak terima ketika melihat perubahan pada wajah Sungmin. Sungjin baru sadar, wajah Sungmin menjadi kusut ketika dirinya datang.

Jongjin yang menyadari bahwa kakak-beradik itu sedang dalam mood yang buruk, kemudian berusaha mengganti topik mereka. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat ketika melihat kakak-beradik itu mulai beradu mulut.

"Err.. Sungmin hyung, kau tak mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Hng? Aku.. ikut Kyuhyun saja. Kau pesan apa, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Aku terserah kalian berdua saja." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungjin dan Jongjin yang berada di hadapannya.

"Oke, biar aku yang pesan." Ucap Jongjin sembari tersenyum.

.

.

"Oh iya, apa hyung dan Kyuhyun sudah membuka paket untuk kalian?" Tanya Jongjin disela-sela acara makannya. Sungmin yang sudah selesai makan, hanya bisa menyernyit bingung. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang aneh pada Jongjin.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongjin ah?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Bukankah kalian mendapatkan kado dari fans kalian? Kalian belum membukanya?"

"Kau tahu dari mana kita mendapat kado?" Pertanyaan dari Jongjin dibalas oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Ini semua kan—Aduhh!" Ucapan Jongjin tiba-tiba terhenti karena ia mengeluh kesakitan. Jongjin kemudian mendelik ke arah Sungjin yang dengan kurangajarnya menginjak kakinya. Mengacuhkan death glare dari Jongjin, Sungjin balas mendelik ke arah Jongjin dengan maksud mengancam.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tampaknya masih penasaran dengan sambungan dari ucapan Jongjin hanya bisa menatap dua pemuda yang tengah berbisik-bisikkan itu. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Yang pasti, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar jengah.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" Tanya Sungmin tak sabar.

Jongjin dan Sungjin yang sudah selesai dengan aktifitas mereka kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian sembari menyengir.

"Ehm.. Begini hyung, semalam Jongjin mendapat telpon dari Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook. Mereka berbicara sangat lama, dan hyung tahu kan bagaimana Ryeowook hyung kalau berbicara di telpon? Ia benar-benar cerewet dan berbicara banyak tentang apa-apa saja yang kalian lakukan di dorm. Nah, salah satunya ia bercerita tentang kotak pemberian dari fans itu." Jelas Sungjin. Sungmin yang mendengarnya dengan seksama kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Jongjin hanya bisa menatap kagum pada sahabatnya itu. Namun, tidak untuk si jenius Cho Kyuhyun. Entah karena apa, sebuah seringai misterius muncul di bibir indahnya.

Seringai itu berganti menjadi seringai yang menakutkan ketika Kyuhyun menyadari Sungjin tengah menatapnya. Sungjin menelan salivanya dengan susah, ia benar-benar tak yakin hidupnya setelah ini akan aman. Ups, sepertinya bukan hanya hidupnya. Karena lumayan banyak orang yang ikut terlibat dalam 'kegiatan' ini.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ukh, okay.. maaf atas keterlambatan apdetan ff ini.. aku benar-benar minta maaf Oh iya, yg Sungjin jd KMS itu cma asal-asalan aku aja kok.. hehe :D Maaf jika chapter ini buruk dan membosankan.. aku benar-benar bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana.**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di ch sebelumnya, maaf g bisa balas satu per satu ^^ Kalau g ada kalian, aku g yakin ff ini msih akan terus berlanjut **

**So, review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"**OUR LOVELY BOX"**

**Summary : Sebuah kotak hadiah untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hal biasa untuk mereka yang merupakan seorang artis. Hanya saja, menjadi berbeda ketika masing-masing dari mereka merasakan ada yang aneh dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Lalu, apa KyuMin akan selamanya jadi fanservice couple?**

**Pair : Kyumin and other (sesuai jalan cerita nantinya)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn : BoyXBoy, Typo(s), Don't like this pair, don't read this fic!**

…

Matahari mulai turun dari peraduannya. Perlahan, langit yang tadinya cerah itu berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Tak ada lagi matahari dan awan biru di sana, hanya ada bintang dan bulan yang menghias langit malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 p.m. ketika seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh kurusnya memasuki dorm yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama _bandmate_-nya. Kyuhyun –nama lelaki itu– masuk dengan mengendap-endap. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga masuk dengan cara layaknya seperti seorang pencuri itu.

Ia menghela napas lega saat melihat ruang utama dorm kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang selain dirinya di sana. Setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral di kulkas, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih dengan nyaman. Meneguknya hingga setengah botol, Kyuhyun lalu melempar botol itu ke sembarang arah.

"Hahhh.." Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajah _namja_ itu benar-benar kusut sekarang. Berbeda dengan beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia tengah berjalan-jalan dengan _hyung_-nya, Sungmin. Ah, sebaiknya jangan mengingatkannya dengan Sungmin dulu. Hal itu bisa membuat _mood_-nya semakin buruk saja. Kyuhyun lalu melepas jaketnya dan masker yang ia gunakan. Melemparkan kedua benda itu sembarang. Ia sudah tak peduli jika nantinya dia akan dimarahi oleh _hyung_-nya.

Ia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sofa lalu memandang langit-langit ruang tengah dorm mereka.

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan?" Lirihnya kemudian. Ia tak berniat untuk berbicara lagi, _namja_ itu hanya menutup kedua matanya, mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya sendiri. Namun, sepertinya hal itu gagal karena ia kembali mengingat Sungmin. Aku sudah bilang, ia sangat sensitif saat ini jika kau berniat untuk mengingatkannya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia juga terdengar dengan jelas tengah menggeram kesal sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam otak mereka?" Lagi, pertanyaan yang bermakna sama namun dengan pengungkapan berbeda itu terucap darinya. Kyuhyun marah, ia hanya tak menyangka semua member berpikiran pendek seperti itu. Dan yang lebih parah, bukan hanya semua member yang terlibat namun Sungjin dan Jongjin juga otak dari semua ini. Dia juga merasa bersalah telah membuat Sungmin marah kepadanya. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tak berniat untuk bersikap seperti itu kepada Sungmin, hanya saja ia belum bisa untuk percaya dengan kegilaan semua member ditambah Sungjin dan Jongjin.

Satu per satu helaan napas ia keluarkan, masih tetap berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang serasa berkecamuk sekarang. Satu helaan napas terakhir, Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan tenang. Ya, Kyuhyun tertidur. Tapi, biarlah. Mungkin dengan cara itu ia bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

"_Hyung, kami pulang duluan yah." Sungmin yang sedang menikmati satu cup eskrim vanilla-nya mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap dongsaeng-nya yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan meja makan ini. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali fokus pada acara makannya membuat Sungjin mendengus kesal._

"_Ayolah, hyung. Kau tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" Sungjin menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memelas sementara Sungmin balas menyernyit bingung. Ah, jangan lupakan Kyuhyun dan Jongjin yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat 'kegiatan' kakak-beradik ini._

"_Apa?" Dengan sinis, Kyuhyun menyahuti pandangan memelas Sungjin untuknya. _

_Jongjin terkekeh geli, "Baiklah, Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun, kami pergi duluan yah."_

_Setelah mendapatkan satu senyum dari Sungmin dan satu anggukkan malas dari Kyuhyun, Jongjin menarik Sungjin untuk pergi dari tempat itu. _

_Sementara Sungmin sibuk dengan eskrimnya, Kyuhyun menatap aneh pada Sungjin dan Jongjin yang sudah berjalan keluar dari rumah makan. Pemuda itu lalu melirik sang hyung sekilas, "Hyung, aku keluar sebentar."_

_Mungkin karena malas bertanya pada Kyuhyun atau masih asik dengan eskrimnya, Sungmin hanya menyanggupi dengan anggukan –tanpa menatap Kyuhyun– ._

_Lelaki bertubuh sedikit kurus itu kemudian berlari kecil, berharap dua anak manusia yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini masih ada di depan rumah makan itu. Dan ternyata, kesialan sedang malas berpihak pada Kyuhyun. Terbukti, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai saat melihat Sungjin dan Jongjin yang sedang membeli beberapa permen di kios kecil di samping rumah makan tadi. _

_Ia menunggu dengan santai sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil Jongjin yang terparkir tak jauh dari kios tempat Sungjin dan Jongjin membeli permen. Posisi santainya tiba-tiba terganti dengan posisi tubuh tegap sembari menatap Sungjin dan Jongjin yang tengah menatap bingung ke arahnya._

"_Ada apa, Kyu?" Jongjin membuka suara, mewakili sahabatnya yang saat ini hanya terdiam bingung._

"_Jadi… Jelaskan padaku.." Sungjin dan Jongjin menyernyit bingung dan berusaha untuk mendengar dengan baik kala Kyuhyun memulai perkataannya. _

"_Kotak itu…" Sungjin terlihat meremas kantong plastik ditangannya semakin erat. Ia mencoba untuk lebih tenang ketika melihat sahabatnya –Jongjin– masih terlihat santai saat menghadapi Kyuhyun. _

"_Apa hubungan semua member dengan kotak itu? Termasuk kalian berdua." Nada suara Kyuhyun memang terdengar biasa. Tak ada bentakkan, hanya nada suara datar yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih menyeramkan untuk saat ini. _

_Jongjin menghela napasnya sekali. Ia tak terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, dia sudah yakin saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan tampang serius seperti itu. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang rencana bodohnya dan member Super Junior lainnya yang terbongkar dengan mudahnya karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Jongjin sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima kemarahan semua member Super Junior kepadanya, terlebih mengumpulkan keberanian dirinya untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka. _

_Jongjin kemudian melirik Sungjin sekilas. Ia bisa melihat kekalutan yang jelas dari wajah sahabatnya itu. Adik dari Yesung itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu, antara rasa bersalah dan takut. _

"_Mian…" Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih. Jongjin menolehkan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat gemetar. _

'_Bagaimanapun reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya, aku harus bisa menerimanya!' Setidaknya, itulah sugesti Jongjin kepada dirinya sendiri. _

"_Kau benar. Kami yang merencanakan semuanya." Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tidak! Walaupun ia sudah tahu bahwa semuanya hanyalah 'permainan' hyung-nya, ia tak bisa terlihat tenang begitu saja. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, namja dengan suara baritone itu merasa kecewa.. Sangat kecewa…_

"_Kami awalnya hanya iseng mengerjai kalian. Kami pikir, saat itu kalian akan segera membuka kotak itu, sama seperti saat kalian menerima hadiah lainnya. Tapi kenyataannya, kalian masih menyimpannya dengan baik dan belum berniat untuk membukanya."_

_Ada jeda sebentar. _

_Mungkin karena dirinyalah yang paling tua saat ini, Jongjin berusaha untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa tenang saat ini. Ia tak mau gemetar seperti Sungjin ataupun seperti Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Pemuda itu tak menatap mata Jongjin ketika mereka berbicara, ia membiarkan kedua orbs-nya itu bergerak liar –menatap apapun yang ada– namun telinganya masih tetap setia untuk mendengar ucapan dari Jongjin. Rahangnya juga mengeras, memberi suatu bukti betapa Kyuhyun tengah murka saat ini._

"_Jadi kami berpikir untuk merahasiakannya terlebih dahulu dari kalian sebelum membukanya. Kami hanya ingin melihat reaksi kalian saat membuka kotak itu. Hanya itu.." Sambung Jongjin pelan._

_Kyuhyun menatap Jongjin sinis, "Hanya itu? Kau bilang 'hanya itu'?!" Nada suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi. Jika tak mengingat bahwa dua orang dihadapannya adalah adik dari hyung-nya, ia mungkin saja sudah meninju wajah mereka satu per satu._

"_Apa kalian pikir aku ini seorang gay?!" _

_**BUGH**_

_Sungjin dan Jongjin menatap tak percaya ketika Kyuhyun meninju kaca depan mobil milik Jongjin. Nafas Kyuhyun terdengar saling beradu, Sungjin dan Jongjin hanya bisa diam. Untuk saat ini, mereka berdua sangat takut dengan kondisi jiwa Kyuhyun._

_Sementara itu, Kyuhyun ternganga. Ia tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Matanya menyipit, melihat lebih jelas apa kaca itu rusak atau tidak. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ketika menyadari kaca itu masih terlihat seperti sebelumnya._

_Ada rasa tak nyaman saat matanya menangkap gambaran jelas bagaimana Sungjin yang terlihat sangat gemetaran dan Jongjin yang sepertinya masih shock dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi._

_Tanpa mengatakan apapun, lelaki bertubuh sedikit kurus itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih menatapnya takut. Mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menghembuskan napasnya sebelum lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah makan yang terlihat mulai sepi pengunjung itu . _

_Sungjin kemudian merasakan sebuah tangan di bahunya, ia menoleh untuk menatap Jongjin._

"_Gwenchana.. Kita bicarakan ini dengan hyung Super Junior." Jongjin hanya berusaha untuk memberi sedikit ketenangan pada Sungjin. Dan sepertinya berhasil! Sungjin tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk._

"_Aku tak bisa membayangkan cara apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin hyung untuk membunuhku nanti!" Candanya berlebihan. Namun, hal itu sepertinya cukup ampuh untuk mengembalikan sedikit mood mereka._

_Kedua pemuda itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

_**Di dalam rumah makan..**_

"_Kyu? Kenapa lama sekali?" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung menatap Sungmin yang kelihatan tengah merajuk. Orang ini… Apa ia tak bisa membaca dengan jelas gelagat aneh Sungjin dan Jongjin tadi? _

"_Kau sudah selesai, hyung?" Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya mengalihkan topik. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sungmin. _

"_Sudah dari tadi." Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Entah kenapa, untuk saat ini ia merasa aneh jika berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Ada sebersit pemikirannya yang lumayan jahat. Ia berniat untuk menjauh dari Sungmin. Ya, mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini._

"_Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan._

"_Bisakah hyung pulang sendiri? Aku ada urusan sebentar di rumahku." Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berniat untuk meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja di sini. Ia yang mengajak Sungmin, dan sekarang dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan Sungmin! Ia terpaksa berbohong…_

_Sungmin menyernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? _

_Sungmin bukan orang bodoh, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi saat Kyuhyun di luar tadi. Hanya saja, ia belum mau bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Terlepas dari Kyuhyun yang terlihat memiliki masalah, Sungmin tetap saja kesal dengan lelaki di hadapannya! Enak saja dia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dan menyuruh Sungmin pulang sendiri. Sungmin 'kan pergi ke sini dengannya, bukankah seharusnya pulangnya juga begitu?_

'_Baik, Lee Sungmin! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah seorang yeoja yang akan ditelantarkan begitu saja! Kau namja! Ingat itu.' Batin Sungmin._

"_Baik! Kau pulang saja ke rumahmu. Aku akan menelpon Donghae untuk menjemputku." Kyuhyun terlihat menyernyitkan dahinya tak senang ketika mendengar Sungmin menyebutkan nama Donghae. _

"_Kenapa harus dengan Donghae? Hyung bisa naik taksi." Protesnya tak terima. Sungmin menggeram kesal. Jika mereka saat ini di dorm dan bukan di tempat umum, dia mungkin saja sudah melempar piring dan gelas kaca ke wajah Kyuhyun yang tertekuk kesal itu. Tunggu dulu… Bukankah seharusnya dia yang kesal saat ini?! Kenapa jadi Kyuhyun?_

_Tak mau memperkeruh suasana, Sungmin mencoba untuk mengalah, "Aku akan naik taksi. Puas?" _

_Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang sangat dingin. "Hyung akan kemana?" Tapi, walaupun begitu dia tetap harus tahu kemana Sungmin akan pergi._

"_Ke rumah Siwon. Tadi Yesung hyung menelponku, katanya mereka sekarang ada di rumah Siwon." Jawab Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk mengerti dan bernapas lega. _

_Setelah sesaat tak ada yang membuka suara, Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kasir. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan dalam diam ketika Kyuhyun terlihat mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dompetnya lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan mereka._

"_Kajja! Aku temani hyung menunggu taksi." Ajak Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan dengusan tak bersahabat dari Sungmin._

_Menatap taksi yang perlahan mulai menjauh dengan tatapan bersalah. Itulah yang saat ini Kyuhyun lakukan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sungmin sudah pergi menuju rumah Siwon menyisakan Kyuhyun seorang diri saat ini. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu, Kyuhyun segera menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. _

_Ia masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghela napas sebelum mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Matanya memang menatap lurus ke arah jalanan, namun sesungguhnya pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. _

_Kyuhyun marah, jengkel, benci dan kecewa… Dia baru sadar kenapa member yang lain tadinya diam dan menurut saja ketika Kyuhyun minta untuk tetap tinggal di kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Padahal, Kyuhyun hanya memberi –atau meminjamkan– mereka fasilitas kesayangan Kyuhyun, berupa; PS 3, PSP, Nintendo Wii, dan game console lainnya beserta kaset-kasetnya. _

_Jujur, semuanya benar-benar terlalu kelewatan! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya sebatas hyung-dongsaeng! Mereka bukan pasangan seperti yang selama ini diangan-angankan oleh fans. _

_Ia tak menyangka semua member bisa bersikap diluar batas normal seperti itu kepadanya dan Sungmin. Ia tahu dia dan sungmin memang terlalu dekat, tapi tak bisakah mereka lihat itu hanya karena persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin dengan baik selama 6 tahun belakangan ini? Kyuhyun benci ini semua. Ia masih terlalu normal!_

_Mobil yang ia kendarai perlahan mulai melambat. Ia baru saja akan membelokkan mobilnya ke jalur yang akan membawanya sampai ke rumahnya, namun ia membatalkan niatnya. Mobilnya hanya dibiarkannya berjalan lurus, menempuh arah untuk ke dorm. _

_Entahlah, sepertinya dia lebih memilih berdiam diri di dorm. Bukankah tadi Sungmin bilang kalau semua member ada di rumah Siwon? Itu berarti, dorm sepi, bukan? Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih menenangkan dirinya di dorm dibanding harus kembali ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan kakaknya yang super cerewet itu._

.

.

**CKLEK**

Seorang _namja_ berparas manis melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke dalam sebuah dorm. Ia melepas jaket dan maskernya perlahan. Ia sudah berniat untuk menyimpan kedua benda itu di dalam kamarnya ketika matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke ruang TV dan matanya segera saja mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas sofa. Sungmin berdecak kesal saat melihat botol air minum, jaket, masker, dan sepatu Kyuhyun yang berhamburan dimana-mana. Dengan telaten, _namja_ manis itu mengambil satu per satu benda-benda yang sempat Kyuhyun lempar itu lalu menyimpannya sesuai tempatnya. Ia mengisi kembali botol kosong itu lalu menyimpannya di kulkas. Menyimpan jaket dan maskernya serta jaket dan masker Kyuhyun di kamar mereka, terakhir ia menaruh sepatu Kyuhyun dengan rapi di rak sepatu.

_Namja_ manis itu masih mengacuhkan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia saat ini sedang sibuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang lebih santai.

Saat berniat untuk mengambil sereal di kulkas, matanya sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Diluar dugaan, _namja_ manis itu malah berjalan mendekat ke sofa tempat Kyuhyun tertidur.

Ia menempatkan dirinya dalam kediaman yang sunyi. _Namja_ manis itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Tak ada keinginan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia berdecak kesal saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Kyu?" Ia berucap lirih. Tubuhnya kemudian ia dudukkan di pinggiran sofa yang terbebas dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Refleks, _namja_ manis itu membelai surai madu kecoklakatan milik sang _dongsaeng_ dengan sayang. Kalau boleh jujur, Sungmin –_namja_ manis itu– tidak benar-benar marah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat kurangajar tadi sore.

Bertanya mengapa Sungmin bisa ada di dorm?

Karena Sungmin tak ingin ikut-ikutan mabuk di rumah Siwon. Semua member saat ini sedang berlomba untuk menghabiskan botol-botol minuman beralkohol itu dengan cepat. Dan Sungmin sangat malas untuk berada di sana, meskipun ia tak ikutan mabuk. Parahnya, Sungmin tetap saja akan menjadi 'pengurus' mereka saat yang lainnya sudah mabuk berat. Ingat, dia yang masih sadar 'kan? Tidak, lebih baik ia kembali ke dorm dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Eunghh.." Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sungmin balik menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengeluh dalam tidurnya.

Peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun membuat kaos yang dikenakannya semakin melekat di tubuhnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu menjadi kasihan sendiri. Ia sendiri juga tengah kepanasan. Wajar saja, AC ruangan ini rusak sehingga udara yang terkurung menjadi semakin panas saja.

Karena tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak nyaman, Sungmin berniat untuk membangunkannya.

Dengan lembut, _namja_ manis itu menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Kyu.."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin saat Kyuhyun masih terlihat pulas. Maka dari itu, ia kembali melakukan caranya sendiri untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mendekat ke telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana. "Kyu, bangunlah.."

"Eungh.." Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat caranya yang satu itu selalu berhasil. Tak perlu berteriak dengan keras ataupun menyirami Kyuhyun dengan seember air, hanya cukup dengan cara lembut seperti itu dan Kyuhyun akan bangun dari tidurnya.

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, sedetik kemudian namja dengan tubuh sedikit kurus itu membuka matanya dengan enggan.

"_Hyung_?" Suaranya terdengar parau. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Oh Tuhan… Bisakah ia menjauhi orang ini? Orang ini terlalu baik pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga terlalu menyayanginya…

"Ganti baju dulu, Kyu. Setelah itu kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu di kamar." Pinta Sungmin. Ia lalu menggerakkan kembali tangannya untuk mengelus helaian rambut Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pergulatan batinnya. Haruskah ia menjauhi orang ini? Menjauhi seorang Lee Sungmin? Orang yang selalu baik dan perhatian padanya. Orang yang sangat Kyuhyun sayangi –sebagai _hyung_–

Haruskah ia menjauhi semua tentang Sungmin hanya karena kotak bodoh itu?

Tidak! Itu hanya sebuah kotak mainan dari member Super Junior, Sungjin dan Jongjin. Kyuhyun pasti masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Ia tak mungkin berubah begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kotak.

"_Hyung_.."

"Hmm?"

"_Mianhae_.." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Sungmin menyernyit sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, itu wajar. Yah, meskipun aku juga sempat membencimu karena itu." Ungkap Sungmin dengan jujur. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Sungmin sedang menyengir ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Benar 'kan?

Cho Kyuhyun tak akan bisa jauh dari Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Ia baru saja selesai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi serta mengganti pakaiannya. Kyuhyun memang tengah berdiri di depan cermin, tapi percayalah bukan bayangan dirinya yang sedang ia lihat dari cermin itu. Namun bayangan _hyung_-nya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan malaslah yang sedang Kyuhyun perhatikan dari pantulan bayangan yang dihasilkan oleh benda itu.

"_Hyung_, apa kau belum ingin membuka kotak itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika dirinya sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya melepaskan kontak pandang mereka. "Terserah padamu. Aku ikut-ikut saja. Kalau kau memang sudah ingin membukanya, kita bisa membukanya sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal. Membukanya? Err.. Bagimana kalau isi kotak itu hanyalah benda-benda jebakan? Mungkin saja setelah Kyuhyun membukanya, yang akan keluar adalah kepala boneka seram dengan tubuh yang bergoyang-goyang. Oke, lupakan imajinasi aneh dari Kyuhyun.

Kotak itu… Kira-kira isinya apa? Terlepas dari kekesalannya, Kyuhyun tetap saja ingin mengetahui isi dari kotak itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih terlalu larut dengan kekesalannya. Ia seperti membenci kotak itu sekarang. Hei, apa mereka pikir hubungan seperti 'gay' itu bisa dipermainkan? Kyuhyun hanya tak mau dianggap orang yang menjijikkan sepeti kumpulan para gay diluar sana.

'Apa harus seribet itu pikiranmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Jika kau memang kau tak ada apa-apa dengan _hyung_-mu harusnya kau santai saja menanggapi lelucon dari mereka.' Seperti ditertawakan oleh dirinya sendiri, namun begitulah batin Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dulu, _hyung_."

Tapi, kenapa kau tak mau membukanya, Kyu?

"Terserah." Jawab Sungmin asal.

Seperti teringat dengan sesuatu, Sungmin menegakkan duduknya lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin pulang ke rumahmu, Kyu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di dorm?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Malas bertemu dan mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari Ahra _noona_." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kapan manusia satu ini bisa sopan?

"_Hyung_!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap nyalang pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyengir bodoh.

"Kau ingin kunyanyikan lagu lagi? Sebaiknya kau mengistirahatkan dirimu dulu, _hyung_." Niatan Sungmin yang tadinya ingin melempar Kyuhyun dengan vas bunga hilang sudah. Kini, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Sepertinya Sungmin menyukai bagaimana cara Kyuhyun perhatian kepadanya.

"Boleh." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring dengan nyaman sembari menghadap ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk gulingnya lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk bernyanyi.

.

.

**At Siwon's House..**

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kita jujur kepada mereka." Ujar seorang lelaki bertubuh paling mungil di sana. Ia memecah keheningan yang selama beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi di ruangan besar nan mewah ini.

"_Ne_, Yesung ah.. Ryeowook benar." Timpal salah seorang lagi yang berusia paling tua di ruangan itu.

Seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat keluhan, tampak berpikir keras. Berbagai pokok-pokok kejadian yang sudah tersusun dan dihubungkan dengan sebuah benang imajinatif tengah bergelantungan di pusat pemikirannya. Ia otak dari ini semua. Dialah orang yang mengajak _hyung_ beserta _dongsaeng_-nya untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dialah orang aneh yang memilih kado itu sebagai bahan 'lelucon' untuk mereka. Hei apa mereka tak sadar bahwa perasaan seseorang tak pantas dijadikan bahan lelucon?

Satu hal lagi, jika ada orang yang pantas menerima segala kemarahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nanti, dialah orangnya. Hanya dia yang pantas menerimanya.

"Yesung _hyung_, pikirkan baik-baik. Aku rasa hal ini tidak akan menjadi 'lucu' jika mereka mengetahui semuanya. Terlebih, Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya."

"Yesung _hyung_, aku setuju dengan Siwon _hyung_."

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Itu sepertinya hal terbaik untuk saat ini."

Sahut-sahutan itu belum berhenti. Mereka masih saling menimpali kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan. Namun, diantara mereka hanya Yesung dan Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Yesung diam karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Sedangkan Donghae, ia merasa kasihan melihat Yesung yang kelihatan tertekan karena semua masalah ditekankan padanya. Ia hanya tak mau menambah beban Yesung, itu saja.

Donghae mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengelus punggung Yesung, mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk _namja_ dengan suara yang indah itu. Tak cukup susah, karena Donghae duduk tepat di sebelah Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati pergerakan di punggungnya.

"Dengar.." Otomatis, semua suara yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hilang. Tak ada lagi suara-suara orang yang saling menyahuti, hanya ada sisa gema suara Yesung yang tak cukup besar untuk dapat didengar mereka.

_Namja_ berjulukan 'Art of Voice' itu kemudian menatap satu per satu orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan pandangan matanya berhenti dan terkunci pada wajah adiknya kandungnya –Jongjin–

"Kita sudah setengah jalan. Jangan menghentikannya begitu saja. Jika mereka berdua memang normal, mereka tak akan terlalu mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh."

.

.

Sepasang _orbs_ itu hanya tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu pada wajah seorang _namja_ manis yang terlihat tertidur pulas.

Sedari tadi, hanya itu yang ia lakukan.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuk _hyung_-nya itu, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang milik Sungmin dan menyelimuti namja manis itu dengan selimut pink-nya. Awalnya, Kyuhyun agak sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari _hyung_-nya itu sudah tertidur dengan cepat. Padahal, Kyuhyun belum mencapai _reff_ dari lagu itu, tapi Sungmin sudah tertidur dengan memeluk gulingnya. Mungkin Sungmin hanya kelelahan karena sepertinya jadwalnya belakangan ini tak membiarkan dirinya bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

_Namja_ yang memakai baju berwarna biru itu kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Ia lalu meraih PSP-nya dan mulai asik dengan dunia _game_-nya. Ah, Kyuhyun memang masih menyisakan satu PSP di kamarnya, ia tak mau meminjamkan semua _game console_-nya kepada manusia-manusia lain di dorm ini.

"Cih! Apa untungnya semua ini untuk mereka?" Ditengah permainannya, Kyuhyun sempat terpikir kembali dengan member lain. Dan hal itu entah kenapa kembali merusak _mood_-nya yang tadinya sudah baik karena Sungmin.

"Aku tak yakin bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin _hyung_ nantinya saat mengetahui semuanya. Terlebih…surat yang sudah mereka rancang sedemikian rupa itu." Gumamnya pelan namun sarat akan kemarahan.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update *bow* Chapter ini adalah awal konflik, dan sepertinya chapter depan kotak itu akan segera dibuka. Sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatannya Chapter depan, aq janji ga akan lebih dari 2 minggu aq akan update lagi. **

**Terakhir, big thanks untuk semua yang masih setia menunggu fict ini terlebih yang sudah mereview ff abal ini. Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan untuk kalian Aq kehilangan mood saat menulis ff ini. **

**At least, mind to give ur review again? ^^ **


End file.
